1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel cosmetic product called “stretch mascara” having special stretching features.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO99/22711 discloses a waterproof mascara compound based on a styrene ethylene propylene copolymer basis acting as a jelling agent and in which, among others, polyethylene wax can be used as film-forming agent. It is possible to obtain mascara compounds having the usual viscosity values of approximately 1,500,000 Pa·s (cP).